


The ocean is your Paradise and my Grave

by EideticMoose



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EideticMoose/pseuds/EideticMoose
Summary: The sea is like us. It can be just as calm as it can be angry. It can be wild and tame. It can be soft at first glance but damaged and dangerous once in the waters.





	The ocean is your Paradise and my Grave

Frank tried to get across the barren beach, black leather boots sinking into the sand every step. He tried to speed up as he felt his left side of his face go so numb that it stung. The rain felt like bullets, like he was in the middle of a war zone. The beach was a shortcut from his school to his house, he'd never used it before but this time he was avoiding a certain group of people.

A short rock wall came into view, he just needed to climb it and he would be home. Only when he reached it he saw something black in his peripheral vision. He turned to see a boy about his age just sitting on the sand, in just black jeans and a white short sleeve t-shirt. In the middle of a storm.

Frank quickly jogged over to the black haired boy, as he got closer he seemed to recognise the face. Not 'oh it's Michael McMikeface' but more 'have we met before, you look familiar?'

"Are you okay?" This grabbed the boy's attention. He turned and looked up at Frank.

"Depends on what you classify as 'okay'" his gaze returned back to the ocean.

"Are you in any pain, physical or emotional?" The boy nodded, Frank looked out to where the boy was looking, that's when he realised that it was no longer raining. Frank slowly sat down on the wet sand, close to him.

"I'm Frank, do you want to talk about it?" The boy nodded again.

"I'm Gerard" that name again sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I'm lost, not physically. I can't seem to find it."

"What's 'it'?" Gerard finally looked away from the ocean, looking into Frank's eyes.

"I have no idea" Frank scowled at Gerard's words.

They both looked out onto the ocean, the only thing visible was a small boat that hadn't moved in years. Gerard seemed to stare at it. They sat next to each other in complete silence, the only sound coming from the crashing waves.

"I need to go home" Gerard gave a simple nod as Frank stood up and slowly walked off. He would look back every few moments at the boy.

He walked down his street and turned. Frank walked across his lawn. His house was bigger than necessary and over looked the ocean. It was in the right spot to watch the sunset from the balcony. He walked up the stairs and towards his room.

His room was black from the roof to the floor. He threw his bag into the corner and flopped onto his bed and grabbed his laptop. He scrolled through tumblr for probably hours. Frank grew bored and threw the laptop onto his bedside table. He sat up and looked out his window, his eyes widened as he saw a familiar black mop of hair looking up at him.

Frank looked around the room for a pen and piece of paper to communicate with Gerard but when he turned Gerard was gone. Frank couldn't help but frown when he noticed that he wasn't there.

"Frank! Dinner!" Frank actually jumped when he heard his mother call for him. He didn't realise she'd come home.

After dinner Frank went for a walk. Well, his family kicked him out after heated arguments. They all needed time to cool off. He headed down the road and hopped down the limestone rock wall that separated the road and the beach. The looked out across the sand, instantly spotting the lonely dark figure sitting down. He picked up his pace until he was next to Gerard.

"Hey" Gerard looked at Frank as he sat down next to him.

"Hey Frankie" Frank blushed at the nickname.

"Have you been out here all day?" Gerard shook his head.

"I wandered around a bit" Frank sighed.

"Don't you have a house you can go back to?" He shook his head again.

"They don't want me back, they made that very clear" Gerard's head dropped into his knees.

"I know the feeling" Frank looked over at the boy. "I don't have many friends ya' know. This is probably the longest conversation I've had without screaming or crying" Gerard's eyes focused on Frank.

"Are we the same person?" They both laughed.

"I'm not sure if this is weird but... uh..Do you want to go out for lunch tomorrow? You don't have to if you don't want to, I-" Gerard cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"I'd love to" they both smiled.

"Cool, I'll meet you here tomorrow at 1:00 and we can go to a cafe" Gerard nodded at Frank's idea. They continued talking until Frank's phone buzzed.

Bitch aka Mother: get your ass home.

Frank just groaned.

"Sorry Gee, I have to go" Frank didn't realise the nickname until he saw Gerard blush in the faint glow of the moonlight.

"It's okay Frankie. See you tomorrow" Frank stood up and slowly made his was home. Unable to wipe the smile Gerard had given him.


End file.
